Dig A Hole
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: The stench of betrayal fills your nostrils and a red haze curtains your sight. The room filled with static. AKABANExGINJI


**Title** : Dig A Hole

**Disclaimer** : Me no own, You no sue.

**Warning**: Character death, gore, yaoi, language

**Note**: A bit ooc at the end but I'm terrible at endings so bah-humbug.

-z-

All you wanted was to go back - just for a little bit - go back and see if you could change how bad things had gotten there. However, Ban has always been a very selfish man. He didn't want you anywhere near the fortress.

_He will pay_, the thunder clouds grumble.

_Revenge! Revenge!_ the lightning screams.

"Die, Ginji!" Ban's voice echoes in your little alley and you wonder if you're gonna live through this. You call down the lightning, asking for health and power. It doesn't work, Ban hid you too well and none of it reaches you.

You hear footsteps and the scent of death comes on the wind.

You're not sure what exactly it was he said, maybe your name or some kind of curse, but Akabane's voice is the last thing you hear before passing into unconsciousness.

-

It's so bright.

Everything hurts.

Whispering. Someone is trying to tell you something but you can't understand what. Doesn't matter.

You sink under again.

-

It's so bright.

Your body aches and your throat is itchy.

"Water," a voice smooth as silk caresses your ears and you know you recognize it.

You feel yourself nod and there's something cold at your lips. A flood of euphoria comes with the sweet sweet coldness as the liquid fills your mouth and overwhelms your senses. It's gone too soon and the whimper escapes your throat involuntarily.

A soft chuckle from the mysterious presence. You want to open your eyes and find out who is, however your eyelids are too heavy and the darkness is beckoning you again.

"Sleep, Ginji," says the voice. "I promise you're safe."

-

The days pass on slowly. You take your time healing and enjoy watching Akabane flit around the room, fussing over every little thing like he was your mother.

The room you're in is simple. A small nightstand at the side of the bed with a lamp, a three-drawer dresser hidden in the corner, a closet on the east wall, and a large window facing west. You like to watch the sun as it sets around the fortress.

You want to ask Akabane why he saved you, why he didn't just leave you to die. But there would be no point, you don't really think you care as much as you are curious.

His answer was a soft and very dangerous smile.

-

The sun is setting and you're staring out the window when it hits. It started out as a chill. The chill turned to ice as it snaked it's way up your spine, freezing your lungs and settling around your heart in an acidic fire. From your heart, the fire rushed through your veins, to every part of your body.

It was rage. Pure, unadulterated rage.

The stench of betrayal fills your nostrils and a red haze curtains your sight.

The room filled with static.

"That's it, Ginji," Akabane's voice purred in your ear.

You can't see him.

Your lungs aren't working.

"Hate, rage, betrayal. Embrace them, Ginji," his voice was a poisoned honey that you knew you shouldn't fall prey to.

_Revenge_, the Emperor's voice is in your head and it almost hurts to hear him again. _Ginji, I want revenge. We _need_ revenge._

You're gasping for breath as you roll off the futon and crawl to the window. The Infinity Fortress bathed in the golden glow of evening beckons and calls to the Emperor.

"Revenge, my dearest Ginji," Akabane's voice is in your ear again. "_That_why I saved you, everyone deserves their pound of flesh. Take it, Ginji, get the man who did this to you."

You can't help the stangled cry of pain as it escapes your throat, the Emperor is clawing his way to the surface, for once not caring what kind of damage he could do to you. He wants to bathe in these words.

_Give me Ban's blood_, the Emperor snarls.

You feel Akabane behind you, he's touching you - the lightest glances of flesh and the electricity in the air crackles and pops. The Emperor wins and you let him take over, let him deal with the pain in your head and the heat and how Akabane's words are setting your innards on fire.

"I want Ban's blood," the Emperor growls, turning so he's face to face with Akabane. "You know where he's at?"

The Jackal chuckles to himself, "Of course," he leans in closer, testing the boundaries, pushing the limits. "He's on his way here now."

The Emperor doesn't laugh; he doesn't smile or smirk. He just turns back to the window and waits.

-

"Akabane!" Ban's demanding voice drifts up the from beneath the window.

The Jackal smiles. The Emperor's eyes narrow and the air begins to crackle.

"Easy," Akabane's whisper calms the Emperor. For the moment. Akabane leaves the room and goes to meet Ban with the Emperor following a few feet behind.

"So glad you came, Ban," Akabane's smile seems genuine.

"What do you want? I have things to do," Ban leans against the wall and lights a cigarette.

"I was just curious," the Jackal's smile smooths into a perfect grin of indifference, "Whatever happened to Ginji? We had some plans the other day, however he never showed up."

Ban was instantly tense as he glanced up at the Jackal, there was suspicion in his eyes.

"Ginji went back," his voice was hard. "Ginji went back to the Infinity Fortress."

"That doesn't make any sense," Akabane put a finger to his lip. "Because my plans with Ginji included that we went to the Fortress. He isn't in any sort of danger is he?"

Ban didn't answer, just closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look," he said finally, "I'm sorry he ditched you, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well," Akabane's smile widened and his eyes slanted, "Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill the poor lad, I might not have been stood up."

Ban didn't have time to respond - his blood was beginning to broil. Literally.

-

You can't forget the screaming; the scent of burning flesh and the look of pain and terror as Ban made eye contact with the Emperor. It's all still fresh in your mind.

You almost hate yourself for enjoying it as much as you did. Granted it was the Emperor who was in control, but you still watched - couldn't tear your eyes away from Ban as he writhed on the floor, begging for mercy and pity and peace.

Akabane had quietly fled the apartment from the Emperor's wrath, showing up an hour later to Ban's corpse on the floor and you back in your room and back in control. You had been staring out the window again, hands on the windowsill when the door had opened and the whisper of _danger_ghosted up your spine, tickling the hairs on the back of your neck. Akabane didn't approach you, just watched you from the door before silently slipping away. When you went down the stairs later that day - Ban's body was gone.

-

You're not sure exactly how you got to this point. You close your eyes and arch your back. You wonder where you had gone wrong; not just wrong, but _wrong. _

Deciding that it doesn't matter that you're fucking Akabane, you moan and tell him you want more.

It had never been this good with Ban. Everything with him - except towards the end - had been sweet and gentle and he'd treated you like you would've shattered at any moment.

Akabane didn't care. He was soft and rough and demanding all at the same time. Every instinct in your body told you to run from this fellow predator, but it was that particular thrill that got you excited in the first place.

-

Akabane comes with you back to the Infinity Fortress.

"There's a lot of fun to be had here, Ginji," he smiles at you, tracing a finger down your jaw, "But I know that if I stay too long I'll get bored, and I don't want that. I'll be back, probably sometime next week."

You nod, grinning and knowing better. You know that he won't be able to stay away that long. You were right. Akabane showed up the next day, anger on his usual dangerously nuetral face.

"Thought you weren't coming back 'til next week," you tease him over your shoulder.

Akabane removes his hat and sets it on the bed post. You're in the room you slept in when you were a child, the ragged mattress and blankets still there. The walls had a few more cracks in them, but everything had remained just as he left it.

"That's what I thought," he muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets and sauntering toward you, a dangerous gleam in his eye that brought out a giggle from the Emperor.

You don't say anything.

You just lean against the wall and wait for him to come to you.

-z-


End file.
